


You take my breath away

by HaleyBuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Buddie - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Choking, Hospitalization, Hurt Evan Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tracheotomy, hurt Buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: Coda to 1x06 - but this time Buck and Eddie are going out on a Valentine’s date ❤
Relationships: Buddie - Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Reader, Evan Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan Buckley / Eddie Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	You take my breath away

“How do I look?“

Eddie turns around and looks at his son sitting on his bed. It’s the fifth shirt he’d put on now, unsure if he wants to wear it for his date with Buck. Yes Buck. They’ve been seeing each other for a while. More like hanging around with each other and yesterday Buck’d asked him if he’d like to go out on an official Valentines date with him. Eddie tried to keep it cool. He said yes, of course but inside he was bursting with happiness. He’d wanted to ask Buck for a while now but he was too insecure about it and didn’t want to ruin things between him and the other man. He didn’t wanna risk losing Buck. Especially since he’s been so close to his son Christopher.

His son looks at him with big eyes. He puts up his thumb and smiles.

“You look great, Dad.“

Eddie smiles and runs his hands through his hair.

“You think Buck’s gonna like it!?“

Christopher chuckles and lets himself fall down on his back on the bed.

“He’s gonna love it.“

Eddie walks over and tickles his son. He looks at him and his heart feels warm. His little boy is his world and now he hopes he can add Buck to this world too. It’s all he wants.

The door bell rings and Eddie helps Christopher off the bed and then opens the door. Maddie and Chimney storm into the flat, laughing.

“Hi you two. Thanks for watching Chris tonight.“

Maddie sits down next to Christopher and puts a coloring book in front of him. Chimney waves a set of legos in front of Eddie.

“Sure thing. It’s about damn time you both go out on a date.“

The woman smiles at him.

“Also we can finally close the betting pot and as usual Hen’s won. She’s got a feeling for those things.“

Eddie frowns.

“You bet on Buck and me going on a date? How did you even know we like each other.“

Maddie and Chimney laugh out loud.

“I think everyone could see it, except you two.“

Eddie blushes.

“Ok, I better get going then.“

He grabs his keys, jacket and wallet and walks over to the couch to press a kiss against his son’s forehead.

“Be good with Mads and Chim. I see you in the morning. I love you.“

“Love you, too dad.“

Eddie nods at Chimney and Maddie and walks out of the apartment.

Buck’d suggested going out to his favorite restaurant in town and they decided to meet there. Eddie jumps in his car and drives over to the restaurant. Buck’s truck is already sitting in the parking lot. Eddie parks next to him and looks at the rear mirror one more time to check his hair. He rubs his fingers and feels a bit nervous if he’s honest.

He quickly walks into the restaurant and finds Buck sitting on a table at the window. He waves at him and walks over. Buck’s wearing the maroon jumper Eddies love so much on him. It brings out his blue eyes even more and sits tight around the right places. Buck gets up and throws his arms around Eddie. He can feel the other man’s muscles move. Buck’s large hand resting on his shoulder blade feels good. When they break the hug Buck gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and Eddie blushes.

“Hi. I’m happy you’re here.“

Buck’s smiling and his eyes sparkle and Eddie thinks he’s looking directly into the blue ocean. The other man gestures for him to sit down.

“You look good, Buck.“

Buck grins and hands Eddie the menu.

“You too Eds.“

They order the food and just sit there for a while enjoying the view out of the window. There’s a park near by and it looks beautiful and quiet there.

“Thanks for asking me to go out together.“

Eddie rubs his chin. Buck reaches over the table and lays his hand over the other man’s. He smiles and Eddie can’t get enough of his smile. It’s stunning.

“Yeah it took me a while because I just didn’t wanna ruin what we have at the moment. What I have with you and Chris. You two mean so much to me.“

Eddie chuckles and Buck frowns at him.

“I had the same thoughts. I wasn’t sure you’d want this, us.“

Buck leans over the table and squeezes Eddie’s hand.

“I wanted this for so long.“

Eddie feels tears spill into his eyes. He’s happy.

“Chris is gonna be chuffed. He asked me if he can call you Dad for a while now but you know …“

Bucks face lights up and he has this big smile on his face. It’s infectious.

“He did ask that? Wow.“

Eddie nods and takes Buck’s hand in his own.

“He’d be the luckiest kid in the world to have you as his Dad.“

Buck blushes and he bites his lip. Eddie thinks it’s the sexiest thing he’s ever seen and he wants to run his tongue along those lips.

The waitress interrupts them and puts some butter and bread on the table.

Buck immediately reaches for the bread.

“Can I? I skipped lunch and I’m hungry.“

Eddie nods and watches the other man taking a bite from the bread.

“This restaurant is really nice.“

“The owner is an old buddy of mine. Got us the best table.“

Buck answers with his mouth half full of bread and Eddie chuckles.

“What?“

Bucks eyes are wide and blue and his lips look soft and Eddie wants to kiss him.

“You’re cute.“

Buck shakes his head but laughs.

“I’m no-.“

The other man suddenly starts coughing and grabs for the water glas.

“You ok?“

Eddie looks worried. Buck keeps on coughing and Eddie can hear weird wheezing sounds coming out of Buck’s mouth. The other man lifts the water glass on the table.

“No, don’t drink if it’s stuck. Let me help.“

Eddie’s too late though and Buck pours the water down his throat. He starts to gurgle and choke even more and Eddie jumps off his chair.

“Fuck Buck! You ok?“

Buck’s eyes are wild and he jumps up from his chair, his hands finding it’s way to his throat. Eddie can already see red marks on his throat from Buck gripping his throat too tight.

“No Buck, don’t.“

He quickly walks behind the younger man and wraps his arms around his torso.

“Buck listen, I’m gonna do the Heimlich maneuver now, stay calm, ok?“

He pushes his arms and body against Buck’s a couple of times but the other man keeps on wheezing and flailing with his arms. Suddenly he’s quiet and stops moving. His body goes limp and Eddie barely catches him before he slumps down on the floor. He lowers him down on his back, immediately checking his mouth for the object. He gently taps at Buck’s face trying to rouse him. Buck’s eyes are closed and his chest is barely moving.

“Evan, come on, don’t do this.“

He pries his mouth open and pushes his toungue to the side. He can see the bread stuck down his throat but there’s no way he could reach it and get it out here. Eddie curses loudly. He takes the other man’s face in his hand and rubs softly against his cheek.

“It’s gonna be fine, babe. Don’t give up.“

When he looks down at the other man’s chest Eddie can’t see any movement any longer. He puts his head on the younger man’s chest but he can’t hear anything. Buck’s not breathing any longer and Eddie knows he has to act now. He turns around and waves to the waiter to come closer.

“Call 911, they need to come here right now.“

The man nods and grabs his phone and calls the emergency line. They answer quickly and an ambulance is sent on it’s way. They’ll take about ten minutes. Eddie yells out in frustration. Buck doesn’t have ten minutes without oxygen. He’ll get braindamage and he can’t let that happen, he won’t let it happen.

He looks at the waiter again.

“I need - I need a sharp knife and a pen please.“

The waiter looks at him in confusion.

“I’m a firefighter from 118 LAFD and I need to make a tracheotomy otherwise he will die.“

The man nods and jumps into action. His own words spinn around in his head and he looks back at Buck and softly places a kiss on his forehead.

“You’ll be alright, Evan. Please hang on.“

The waiter appears with a knife and the pen. Eddie immediately goes to work and rips Buck’s jumper open. He checks his breathing again but still can’t hear anything. His fingers wander down Buck’s throat till he finds the right place to cut. He places the knive against the other man’s skin but his hands shake a bit so he takes them away and shakes them. He nees to keep it together. Buck needs him. He looks at Buck again and he wishes he could see those beautiful blue eyes look at him right now. Give him the strenght and love he needs so much. He places the knife back on the spot of the other man’s throat and carefully makes an incision. He watches Buck’s face but he’s still lying there on the floor not moving. It’s wrong to see the younger man like this. Buck’s always full of energy, always moving, it’s wrong to see him so still. He opens the skin on the other man’s throat carefully. Blood is splling out but it’s not too much and Eddie tries to stop the blood from leaking into the windpipe. He takes one half of he pen and sticks it into the incision he just made. He leans over Buck and blows into the pen two times. The other man’s chest falls and rises but stays still after that. He blows into the pen again. He cups Buck’s cheek and rubs his finger against the stubble there.

“Come on Evan, breath.“

Eddie waits and waits and he feels panic rising in his chest. He can’t lose Buck. He finally is sure about his feelings for the other man and he wants him so much. Wants him in his life. Wants him to be a father to Christopher.

There’s a wheezing sound coming out of the pen. And Buck’s chest rises and falls slowly. Eddie’s hypnotized by the other man’s movements and almost doesn’t catch Buck opening his eyes again. His eyes are clouded and he’s confused. He slowly moves his hands and tries to grab the pen sticking in his throat. As soon as Buck realizes that something’s wrong his eyes go wild and his chest moves up and down too fast. He reaches for the pen but Eddie grabs his hands, pushing them down.

“Hey, hey look at me, look at me. I had to do a tracheotomy because a piece of bread got stuck in your windpipe. You have to stay still. Ambulance is on it’s way. You’ll be ok Buck.“

It takes some seconds till the other man’s eyes lock with Eddies and he calms down a bit. He grips the other man’s hands tight. Eddie can feel his fingers shake against his palm. Buck whimpers and there’s a tear rolling down the side of his face. Eddie catches one tear and softly strokes the other man’s hair. Buck makes noises and Eddie thinks he said something about not leaving him. Eddie squeezes the other man’s hand again.

“I won’t leave you. I’ll be right here with you, ok.“

Buck blinks at him and tries to breath slower.

Eddie can hear the sirens oft the ambulance and seconds later the paramadics storm into the restaurant. It’s Mike’s team from the 138. They all hang out together sometimes and Eddie is glad to see a familiar face.

The paramedic Mike crouches down next to him and overviews the situation quick. He puts a hand on Eddie’s shoulder.

“Eddie, we got this from now ok? You can let go.“

Eddie cant bare to look away from Buck but he turns over to the paramedic.

“It’s Buck.“

Mike squeezes at his shoulder and the other paramadic tries to move Eddie away from Buck.

“I know and we will help him, ok?“

Buck’s still whimpering and his breathing sounds awful. Eddie’s brain snaps back into focus and he gets up from the floor. It pains him to lose contact to the other man but he knows he has to let go so the paramedics can help him. Eddie watches them secure the pen with tape and put an IV in Buck’s hand. They carefully lift him on the gurney and get him to the ambulance. Buck is barely staying conscious, his eyes dropping close and opening again after a while. Eddie doesn’t even know if Buck’s even aware where he is. He watches them load Buck into the ambulance but is suddenly frozen on the spot. He doesn’t want to leave Buck but since he’s not family he wont be allowed to ride with them.

“Eddie! Diaz!“

The paramedic yelling at him brings him out of his thoughts.

“You’re coming or what?“

Eddie looks in confusion at the other man.

“But I’m not family.“

Mike jumps out of the amblance and grabs him by his arm.

“We’re all a team though, aren’t we.“

Eddie lets himself be dragged into the ambulance. He sits down next to Mike and the doors oft he ambulance gets closed.

He looks over to Buck who’s eyes are closed.

“Evan!“

The other man pries his eyes open again and they roam around wildy. He reaches out with his hand and Eddie grabs it quickly.

“I’m here, it’s ok.“

Mike looks at Eddie.

“That tracheotomy is impressive Diaz. You saved his life.“

Buck squeezes at his hand and Eddie won’t leg go, ever.

The drive to the hospital went quick. The team tried to keep Buck awake but as soon as they reached the emergency entrance Buck slips back into unconciousness. The paramedics rush Buck through the emergency doors and Eddie has to let go of his hand.

“Don’t leave me Evan, I - I love you.“

He’s shaking now and feels like his knees might buckle under him any second. There’s a hand on his arm and his head shoots up. There’s a nurse standing next to him. She’s looking at him with kind eyes. He notices it’s Amy. The girl who lives next door and Christopher loves to play with her cats.

“Eddie you ok?“

He blinks at her, feeling lost.

“Was that Buck?“

Tears spill into his eyes and he feels himself panicking. Suddenly there’s arms around him and his head rests against the woman’s shoulder.

“Hey, hey, he’s gonna be fine. Buck is a fighter.“

She moves him over to the waiting are and sits him down. She grabs him gently on his chin so he has to look at her.

“Look at me Eddie, he’ll be fine. You’ll wait here, I’ll get you some coffee and as soon as there are news, I’ll let you know. I’m gonna call Maddie and Captain Nash, ok?“

He nods and lets himself slump down on the chair. His hands are shaking and he feels exhausted. He watches the clock closely but it seems like time is frozen. His legs jump up and down nervously and he doesn’t know where to put his hands. Neither Maddie nor Bobby turn up. According to Amy they’re all on the way. He starts picking on a lose bit of skin on his thumb when Amy walks over to him.

“He’s out of surgery. He’s stable and breathing on his own.“

She softly rubs against his arm.

“Do you wanna see him?“

Eddie looks up and bites his lip.

“I’m not family.“

Amy holds her hand out towards Eddie.

“Come on, Eds. Buck would want you with him.“

She smiles and Eddie lets himself be leaded to Buck’s room.

Amy opens the door to the hospital room and they both walk in.

“They got the object, the bread, out of his throat safely. Your cut on his throat was perfect by the way. The surgeon was really impressed. The anesthesia should wear off in half an hour or something. You can sit with him for a bit. Don’t let nurse Gertrude catch you though. You know how she is about the rules.“

“Thank you Amy and thanks for letting me see him.“

She winks at Eddie.

“You two belong together, don’t you.“

She leaves the room and Eddie’s alone. He walks over to the bed and puts the chair next to it. Buck looks pale but there’s more color in his facea again. The cut on his throat is hidden under a bandage around his neck. It looks huge and a scary. Buck eyes are closed, his eyeslashes resting agains his cheeks, softly. He looks pacefully. Eddie looks over to the heartmonitor to check Buck’s vitals and his fingers find their way to the other man’s pulse point. The beat is steady agains his fingertips and Eddie finally dares to breath again. He sits down on the chaid and puts his hand on the other man’s, careful of the IV there. It’s quiet in the room only the beeping sound oft he heartmonitor and Buck’s soft breathing is to hear. Eddie thinks it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard, after his babyboy screaming at his birth. He watches Buck’s chest rise and fall.

He must have doozed off for a bit because the next thing he feels is fingers moving in his palm. His eyes shoot up and he sees Buck blink in confusion. He gets up fromt he chair so Buck can see him better.

“Hey, you’re back with me?“

Buck keeps blinking and lets his tongue run over his dry lips. He coughs slightly and a wince escapes his mouth.

“-aht .. appened.“

“We were in the restaurant, remember, you choked on a piece of bread and I kinda had to slice your throat open to make you breath again.“

Buck’s eyes go wide and Eddie hears the sound of the heart monitor going faster.

“It’s alright, you’re arlight.“

Buck sighs out loud.

“-m sorry.“

Eddie takes his hand and kisses the knuckles softly. Buck’s face lights up and he smiles a bit.

“Don’t apologize, not your fault. But please don’t do this to me again.“

“Bad luck.“

Buck frowns and Eddies hasn’t been happier to see those pouty lips.

“You’re not bad luck Evan. I’m so lucky to have you in my life.“

“Soft.“

Buck rolls his eyes but grabs Eddie by his shirt and pulls him closer. He looks deep into his eyes and puts a soft kiss on Eddie’s lips. Eddie’s heart beats faster and he kisses him back. When they break the kiss Buck’s looking at him with big eyes. They still seem a bit foggy and they might drop close any second again as it seems.

“Sorry, tired.“ Buck whispers. “Lie down with me?“

Buck reaches fort he other man’s face and lets his finger run along his jawline.

“You just had surgery.“

Buck shakes his head. “Need to feel you, I waited so long.“

Eddie smiles. “Alright.“

Eddie helps Buck shuffle over a bit and he carefully positions himself next to the younger man. His arm behind his back. The other man’s head is softly resting on his shoulder. He puts his other arm on Buck’s chest to feel the movement there. He needs to feel the other man breath. 

After a couple of seconds Buck’s breathing evens out and Eddie knows he’s sleeping again. He lets his head fall back against the pillow and takes a deep breath. He feels himself floating and he closes his eyes. The other man’s presence against him and his soft breaths lulling him into sleep.


End file.
